


thorin in love

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hobbit, Murder, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, traumatic past, traveling to the shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thorin learns about abigails past, 35 years ago, on his way to the shire to meet their soon to be burgler...along the way he falls in love with his hobbit lass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thorin in love

It was getting late in the evening within the Shire..the smell of dinner floated in the air as the inhabitants were sitting down to their meal together within the rounded homes. On the road two cloaked figures could be seen walking along the winding paths..searching for something.One figure was large and the other was smaller and seemed almost dainty in comparison.

"Thorin? I think we passed the road we are supposed to be on..again." the smaller one said to the cloaked man..a smile upon their face..trying to not laugh as he growled back st his companion.

"Of course I passed it Abigail. I meant to do that. I was seeing if you were paying attention to your surroundings. I was testing you." he HUFFED out at her as he retraced his steps to the right path..attempting to hide the red that bloomed upon his face because he had been distracted and he himself wasnt actually paying attention to where he was going. He knew he had a good reason for his inattentiveness . Earlier today as they were approaching the Shire, he noticed how she was becoming antsy...jumping at small noises...eyes shifting back and forth as if she was expecting an attack any moment. He finally had enough and asked her what was wrong..ignoring her brushing his concern off. When he stubbornly refused to budge an inch, she finally gave in and told him...thats when he felt a deep hatred and anger boiling inside of him.

Abigail sighed heavily as she tethered her mount to a tree so she could sit down upon the ground...gesturing for him to do the same. He watched her absently pluck a dandelion from the grass, twirling it between her fingers as she pondered her words. Her long brown hair softly blowing in the breeze..her brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate diamonds that looked pained as her sweet voice finally reached his ears.

"I guess you need to know...since we are heading to the Shire. Im amazed you have never once asked me how I got this scar. " her fingers lightly stroking the long scar that ran along her cheekbone down into her shirt. Thorin watched her touching it and inclined his head for her to CONTINUE. " Well..its been 5 years now since I acquired this. It was shortly before we met..when I lived her for the first 30 years of my life."

"I remember that day. " his voice rumbled out. " I was out hunting that day..some orcs had crossed our lands. I remember I found you in that cave wounded and with fever..took you to the healer. Ive always thought it was from an orc attack upon you..so I didnt ask..I just assumed. Im guessing I was wrong then." he saw her bow her head..hair concealing her features from him as she began to tell her tale.

"I was born here in the Shire 35 years ago..I remembered how happy I was...so innocent to the world..until that dark day happened. I was out playing in THE FLOWER fields with the other fauntlings.." she paused as she glanced up, seeing a look of confusion at the word. " It is what hobbit children are called before we reach the age of maturity..which is 33 years of age. " she could see how his mind was working out the years in his head. When his eyes narrowed she knew he figured it out...she was only a child when he found her all alone in that cave...his growl was barely heard by her. " Yeah. Well I saw it was about to rain, so we all parted to go to our homes. I remember, as I got closer to my own door, I could see the door was opened and there was leaves inside the entry way...which was very unusual for my mother allowed debris inside. She was to fastidious for that. I called her name...no answer, so I walked inside looking for her and thats when..I...I.." suddenly Abigails hands flew to her face as she crumpled in on herself...sobbing at the memories.

Thorin gently gathered her into his arms...holding her to his STRONG chest as his rumbling voice made soothing sounds...softly stroking her hair until she could speak again. It broke his heart to see her like this and he truly wished he could take away all her pain that was inside of her...knowing it wasnt possible. Thorin felt her shaking cries easing and he leaned away, tilting her face up as his thumb tenderly wiped the tears from her face..seeing a haunted look lingering deep in her eyes.

"Im..Im SORRY Thorin. I..."his thumb, of the hand that was caressing her cheek, settled upon her lips..stilling her words there.

"Shhh...men kurdel (my heart of hearts). Its fine.. I have you. You are safe in my arms. No one will harm you here." Abigail stared into Thorins azure eyes..not sure what the word he used meant but knowing it sounded like it was sweet and so she found the strength to continue with her story.

"I saw my mother and my father dead upon the kitchen floor. We are a gentle people..never has something like this been seen before..its a safe place to live..or so I believed. Before I could scream or run, someone came up behind me with a knife. He pressed it to my face and began to cut me.. I fought back...he just laughed until I made him SING." she could see Thorin had a confused look upon his face at her words..she just smiled making some of the pain from the memories ease upon her face.

"Sing? Why would you make him sing for you?" his tone sounded hesitant at asking.

"No, not sing as in make music...but SING as in the fighting technique. It was something a human passing through the Shire taught my father who in turn tought me. It goes something like this...Stomach...Instep..Nose..Groin. SING." his eyebrows rose up at her words and he was amazed at how truly remarkable she was..he felt himself falling deeper in love with this beautiful hobbit that was full of such fire within her. "So anyways...I ran from my home but not before he cut face to my shoulder with his blade. I remember hearing him shout to me ~ if you ever show your face again in the Shire then Ill make sure to finish the job.~ The rest you know." she waited for him to say something..anything at all to let her know his thoughts. Abigail could see his eyes were burning with an inner rage, but he schooled his features into a comforting mask for her as he spoke gruffly.

"Do not worry..amralime. He will never touch you again. I will protect you always." her eyes widened at the use of the endearment , my love,that fell from his lips..she knew it very well cause she had heard it used many times amongst the dwarves in Ered Luin. Her hand shook as she lifted it to place upon his bearded cheek...holding his eyes with her own.

"Thorin? You...you..." she couldnt seem to say what she was hoping he was saying to her, but he knew and the smile he gave her was sweet and filled with love.

"Yes..men zirip menu (you complete me) Abigail." he said to her...tears of joy filling her eyes and he couldnt help himself in leaning down to softly kiss her lips with his own. Thorin was about to pull away when quickly her arms locked around his neck, holding him close as she kissed him passionately. Finally she leaned away with a sweet smile on her face.

"i love you too Thorin. I always have."

**************************

Thorins mind replayed that kiss there in the meadow over and over again as he kept walking along the Shire paths..searching for a door that held the blue mark " Thief" upon it.

"Uhmm..Thorin?" her voice that held a hint of laughter drew him back to the task ..once again. "Is that it?" he saw where she was pointing to and with a sigh of relief upon seeing the door they both walked up to it to knock upon the green door...he turned to give Abigail a smile just as the door opened...revealing a sandy haired hobbit before him and standing behind him was the grey wizard Gandaulf.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way..twice." Thorin spoke to the wizard as he walked in..hearing a snicker from Abigail, which he ignored...for the time being as he studied the small man before him.

*******************************************************

Later that evening while everyone slept...that is except for Thorin who never seemed to sleep much these days...Thorin was walking the halls of the hobbit hole, touching the bulge within his coat pocket as he looked for one special person. Suddenly he saw light coming from the kitchen up ahead and as he looked in saw her..Abigail. Thorin softly coughed to get her attention as he made his way to sit beside her as she gave him a welcoming smile.

" Couldnt sleep?" stating the obvious but giving her a place to speak from.

"No. Not since we came here..the start of it all for me...my own hell." her smile was only half-hearted. His hand reached out taking her own into his warm calloused ones...thumb softly stroking hers then giving it a gentle squeeze to get her attention.

"Come with me."he gently tugged her hand...leading her from the room and to his own. When he heard her questioning sound about where they going, he squeezed her hand again with a ~ Trust me. Do you trust me?~ he heard her sigh out ~of course~ and so he led her into his room...shutting the door behind them. Slowly he brought her to the bed and once he laid down on it ( fully clothed of course) he held out his arms for her. "Come here..my love. Let me hold you while you sleep and I will vanquish any and all of your nightmares that come tonight." he saw her hesitate for a moment then she flew into his out stretched arms...feeling them enfold her into thier warm strength..bringing her a sense of peace that she hadnt felt in a long time. As her eyes started to become heavy, she felt him shifting..pulling something from his coat pocket. "I have something for you Abigail." his voice held a note of nervousness in it and she looked up to see why...concern evident in her gaze." Before I give it to you, I have a question...and it doesnt matter what your answer is, I still want to give it to you..You dont have to say yes..I hope you do say yes..but you dont have to..your not obligated in anyway.. just wanted you to..."he was rambling nervously and she had to make him stop..so she leaned up..kissing those warm lips of his...effectively shutting him up briefly. After a moment she leaned away to stare into his eyes that had become dark and filled with passion.

"Now...what did you want to tell me love?"her smile warmed him through and eased his mind so to talk.

"May I have the pleasure to court you and maybe..possibly prove myself worthy of marrying you?" he saw her smile grow big as her eyes filled with tears..this time of joy.

"Of course Thorin...Yes!" she laughed as he claimed her lips once again. It wasnt till after they had to break apart to breath that he finally gave her the gift he had made many months ago before the start of this journey. It was a flower ncklace made of gems and silver..she gasped at the beauty of it. The design orange blossoms made of diamonds with cognac colored citrine centers- circling the neck with twining ivy made of jade and silver and hanging from the center of it was a single rose pendant made of petal shaped rubies.

Abigail felt her heart flutter at the sight and she wondered if Thorin understood what these flowers represented in Hobbit culture. To hobbits this necklace was a symbol of marriage that said ~I will love , respect and stay true to you for all eternity.~ she had to ask.

"Thorin..my love..do you know what these flowers symbolize?" she held her breath as he smiled down at her...a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course. I chose this design specifically for the symbolgy of both FLOWER AND gems. This necklace is a token of my intentions and love for you. The gems mean ~ I will love for eternity and you will forever have my devotion and fidelity.~ which sanghveshal (my treasure of treasures)..you do. Men kardunuh bi azamar ." his voice was deep and velvety as he gazed heatedly into her lovely browns that held tears sparkling like diamonds upon her lashes. " It means my love..my heart if forever yours..always."

Abigail knew then deep down that here was her home..not the Shire..but within Thorins arms and she was good with that.


End file.
